Holby City High School-Fun Trouble, & Testing Times
by amessoffand0ms
Summary: Sequel to "Holby City High School". Holby's best teachers are back-this time around, Zoe and Lily are worrying about a pupil, Ethan wants to find the girl of his dreams, and Rita and Connie continue their relationship. Contains Freechamp, possible Lithan, and lots of Zax. Holby characters also included in this fic :)
1. Chapter 1

Holby City High School-Fun, Trouble, and Testing Times

 **A/N**

 **So I've been struggling to find ideas for what will be my Summer fic project-I like to write long ones in the holiday as I prefer that to writing lots of oneshots. Seeing as I got lots of good feedback for "Holby City High School" I thought I'd write a sequel to it :D**

 **Reviews welcome,**

 **Laura xxx**

Miss Zoe Hanna walked down the teacher's corridor, surveying the various members of staff. It was the first day of the new school year, and to top it off, Ofsted were visiting in two week's time. The Headteacher hadn't been informed until three weeks ago-when she'd been sitting on the sand of a beach in Sorrento with Max, chatting away. Her phone had buzzed, and it was one of the Ofsted inspectors whom Zoe was on good terms with, and they had told her the news.

Zoe dreaded telling her pupils in the assembly that she was taking after lunch. She disliked the inspections as much as the children did, it put a lot of stress on them ant the teachers, as the school had been awarded the best in Holby City and they wanted to keep that record going.

"You alright?" Max Walker, her partner, asked her.

"Yeah, I'm just slightly frazzled."

"Don't worry about the inspection. You're an amazing teacher, Zoe. You're like a mother hen to all the kids, you protect them, you help them out in times of trouble, and sometimes give them a good talking to when they need it." Her fellow teacher answered.

Zoe smiled, checked to see if there were any staff within hearing, and said: "I love you to bits, you know that?"

"I do." The D&T teacher answered. "Now how about a walk around, see if any of the pupils are here?"

"It's still early, though." Zoe frowned.

"Have you forgotten that the 8:25 bus is now 10 minutes early?"

"Shit!" Zoe swore, she'd clean forgot.

"Don't worry, my form room is open, so they've got a place to go, so is Robyn's." Max assured her.

"You are a lifesaver."

"I know, I'm brilliant!"

"Don't get too big headed." Zoe answered with a giggle. "Now let's go on that walk."

"With pleasure, Miss Hanna." Max answered, and took her hand.

"We really should not be holding hands!" Zoe warned. "Keep professional!"

"You, professional? Never" Max teased.

"Shut it otherwise I'll fire you." Zoe smiled sweetly.

A few hours later...

Zoe had just exited the assembly hall, and had just told her pupils about Ofsted-when she'd announced, there had been an audible groan. The Headteacher had promised that the staff wouldn't be too strict with them.

"Georgia, what's up?" Zoe heard Jac ask.

"My mum's just texted me, I'm not allowed to join the gifted and talented group." Zoe heard the year 9 inform her English teacher.

"That's odd, Georgia's been looking forward to joining it for ages..." Zoe thought to herself.

"How come?" Zoe asked, walking up to them.

"I-I..." Georgia stammered, looking quite scared.

Zoe saw this, and didn't pursue the issue. "Okay, that's fine." She smiled. "Now you'd better get back to form!"

"Something's changed over the summer. Georgia came in with the biggest smile on her face today, and I remember her saying before the holidays that she was looking forward to going to the Universal Studios in August with her family." Jac mused.

"Knowing Georgia she'd be full of tales about what happened, you know how she loves to make everyone laugh." Zoe frowned. "Keep an eye on her, okay?"

"Sure." The other woman nodded. "Jonny, Emma, and I had a lovely holiday, we went on a cruise around the Med." She boasted.

"Sounds lovely." Zoe smiled. "Now I really must dash, I have a year 11 class to attend to."

"Good luck!" Jac said.

"Ta!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 **A/N**

 **Guess who's free for 10 weeks because she finished her exams?! Me! Which means I'll be updating more regularly now!**

 **Reviews welcome,**

 **Laura xxx**

Lily Chao had a dilemma. One of the pupils in her form, Maria, had come to her with a concern about her friend, Georgia. Maria had said that Georgia seemed very upset that her parents had banned her from going to an after school club. That wasn't all-Maria had noticed a bruise on Georgia's right shoulder when they were getting changed for PE.

The young teacher had an inkling that something unpleasant was going on in Georgia's home life-but she didn't know what.

"Lily?" Essie Harrison, the newest member of staff, interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes?" Lily stood up.

"At break time Connie wants to talk to me about something but I'm on duty . Could you cover for me?" The blonde asked.

"Sure." The other woman answered.

"Thanks."

Lily checked her emails, and opened up a new one from Zoe.

It read:

"Hi all, I hope you've all had a lovely holiday. This is just a quick email to all those who teach Georgia Roberts, 9B. She's become very withdrawn over the holidays, and for some reason her Mum won't let her come to the gifted and talented club (Adele, I need to have a chat with you about where and when that's happening!)

It may be nothing but as I always say, trust your instincts. If anyone notices anything else out of order, please tell me.

Regards,

Zoe."

Lily frowned. it wasn't just her who suspected something was wrong.

The bell went, making her jump. She locked her computer, got her coat, and went out to the yard, hoping that a food fight wouldn't break out between the new year 7s, as it did last year-on her first day!

She bumped into Ethan, who was carrying a large bundle of papers.

"Sorry." Ethan apologised, looking rather scared. Lily's face was grave, he was scared she'd shout at him, she was rather prickly.

"It's fine." The female flashed a smile.

"Oh, okay. Um, thank you." Ethan said as Lily opened the door to his form's room.

"That's quite all right."

The pair went their separate ways.

Lily wandered down to the yard, the chattering and gossip of the pupils in her ears.

Elsewhere, in the staffroom, an argument, perhaps more a squabble, was going on.

"Connie!" Rita whined. "You've had all of the hot chocolate!"

"Did not. Dylan gave it all to his dog." Connie briefly raised her head from her book to stick her tongue out at her girlfriend.

"FYI, chocolate is lethal to dogs, so I didn't. It was Zoe." Dylan said.

"Zoe hates hot chocolate, and no one else knows about my secret stash so Connie, that makes you guilty!" Said Rita with glee.

"It was me!" Said Robyn. "I forgot to bring some in yesterday and I saw some in the cupboard."

Rita glared at her. "Robyn! I've just had a year 7 class, they have given me a headache, and I've been craving hot chocolate all day!"

Robyn handed the small blonde a flapjack. "Here you are, it's better than nothing!"

"'Spose." Rita huffed, flopping down next to Connie.

"I'll come and sort them out next time." Assured Mary-Claire, sitting down next to her.

"The year 7s love you to bits!"

"True, but I'm no soft touch."

"Yeah, yeah." Rita giggled, and the two fell into conversation.

Zoe and Max entered the room. The Headteacher was looking stressed, and her partner was trying his best to keep her calm. The Ofsted inspection was a mere three days away.

"Right." Zoe announced. "As you all know, Ofsted are coming next week etc. Please double check the pupil's ties are done up, shirts tucked in and everything, don't be too strict. I know I've said this before but I'll be like a bear with sore head starting tomorrow with stress. And if Max looks miserable it's because I probably have bitten his head off and chewed his brains out. Not literally, of course." She finished.

"I know what she's like when she's stressed and it ain't pretty!" Said Tess. "Good luck Max!"

"Thanks, I'll need it!" Max answered, and earned himself a dig in the ribs from Zoe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Zoe... Zoe..."

"Hmm?" Asked the Headteacher.

"You dropped off!"

It was the end of the week, and Zoe had decided to have a nap. Just for five minutes, mind.

But, it hadn't worked out like that. She had slept for an hour and a half.

"Oh." She said, sitting up.

Max handed her a cup of coffee. "I thought you might need this?"

"Thank you." Zoe smiled gratefully.

After she'd finished her drink, the Headteacher stood up. "Are we the last ones here?"

"I reckon so, yes."

"Okay, how about we go for a walk around and check that everything's shipshape in readiness for Monday?" She suggested.

"Sounds good." Max answered.

The pair took a tour around the school, more to calm Zoe's nerves than anything else, if she was honest.

Once Zoe was satisfied, they went home.

"D'you fancy a takeaway?" Enquired Max.

"Okay, Chinese." Zoe decided.

They stopped off at their favourite Chinese takeaway, went in, and ordered. They were just loading the two plastic bagfuls of food into Zoe's Audi when Max noticed a figure cross the road.

"Is that...?" He asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's Georgia." Zoe said, catching on. "She didn't look too happy."

"Make that downright miserable." The D&T teacher corrected.

"I'll ask her on Monday."

"On inspection day?" Max was surprised.

"Yes, I'm sure Henrik and Serena won't mind." Zoe shrugged, referring to the Ofsted inspectors who were due to come to the school the following week.

"So you're on first name terms?"

"Serena's alright. Connie calls Henrik the big giant depressing Swede or something." Zoe laughed.

"Not to his face?!" Max was shocked.

"Nah. He's quite tolerant but I don't think he'd find that description very flattering!" His partner replied.

"What should we do about Georgia?" Max enquired later on.

Zoe sighed. "I don't know... Lily came to me today, she said that Maria had told her that she'd noticed a bruise on Georgia's shoulder."

"Possible abuse then? Plus with her Mother not wanting her to come to the Gifted and Talented club, and she's withdrawn..." Max suggested.

"It's looking that way." Zoe knew the signs very well, she'd had to deal with one or two cases before.

"So shall someone talk to her?"

"After the Ofsted inspection." Zoe decided.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-The Big Day

Zoe sat in her office, checking timetables, and drinking a cup of coffee. It was 8:30 and she could already hear the buzz of voices outside.

The inspectors were due to arrive at any minute, and the Headteacher had put Max on lookout by the entrance.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Zoe called, and then had another sip of her milky coffee.

It was Max. "I think they're here." he said.

"Okay, we may as well go and greet them then." The female replied, getting up.

Max slipped his hand into hers. "Are you nervous?"

"A little. All the kids are great, though, and I'm sure they'll be little stars. Not so sure about the staff." Zoe smiled wryly.

"Well I'm a big star!" Max said childishly.

Zoe giggled, and leaned up to give him a kiss.

"You'll be amazing" He assured her.

"Thank you."

Zoe made her way out to greet the Ofsted inspectors.

"Good morning, Miss Hanna." Serena Campbell addressed the Head.

"Ms Campbell." Zoe shook her hand.

"Today and tomorrow we will be going from lesson to lesson to see how the staff are with the children, and of course how the children behave, then on Wednesday and Friday we'll be sitting in on staff departmental meetings-I believe that they are this week?" Henrik Hanssen loomed behind the Headteacher, making her jump.

"Er, yes, that is correct." Zoe gulped.

"Excellent." Said Serena, a glint in her eye at Zoe's surprise. The school bell went.

The two inspectors made their way into the building.

"I didn't expect him to loom up on me like that." Zoe said.

"He does that." Jac appeared next to them.

"You're telling me! Zoe's reaction was hilarious." Max chuckled. "Right, I'd better be off." He continued, and hurried off in the direction of his classroom.

"I'd better go too. But first, where are you going to be this morning?"

"Well, I need to sit in on some English lessons for our departmental review, and I promised Robyn that I'd look over Health and Social lessons as well." Her boss answered.

"Okay, see you" Said Jac.

"Bye!" Smiled Zoe.

Zoe was sitting in on an English lesson which Connie was taking, when she heard some gossip coming from two year nines.

"D'you know that year 8 girl, the one with blonde hair, Georgia Thomas?"

"Yeah? What about her?"

"Rumour has it that her Dad's hitting her."

"Who did you hear that off?"

"My sister is friends with Maria, they are really close."

"Oh. Okay."

The girls' chat was interrupted by Connie, who was looking rather irritated.

"Emily and Mia, please be quiet!" The Head of English said, glaring at them.

"Sorry Miss." The girls chorused.

Zoe frowned. As in every school, rumours spread like wildfire, but not all of them were true. She'd have to ask Max if he'd heard anything.

"Have you seen the depressing Swede yet?" Connie asked Zoe after the lesson had ended and all the pupils had exited the room.

"Yes, he made me jump. Don't worry, I don't think they'll be around this block today, I think they are concentrating on the Maths, RE, and Health and Social blocks.

"Okay." Nodded Connie.

"Don't be nasty to Hanssen if you see him!" Zoe warned.

"I've told Jac to give him one of her death glares." Connie smiled wickedly.

"You're sorted then!" Laughed Zoe.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Encouragement and Digging Deeper

A/N

I'm sorry I haven't updated this in ages, I didn't realize how long it's been! Anyway, here's a new chapter, finally!

Reviews welcome,

Laura xxx

It was Wednesday, which meant it was time for the Departmental reviews.

Rita, head of the Maths department, was rather nervous. The Ofsted inspectors were sitting in on the Maths department review and she, by utter coincidence, hadn't been teaching or had sat in on any lessons with the inspectors.

It was the breaktime before, and the blonde maths teacher was drinking hot chocolate in the staff room to calm her nerves.

"Are you okay?" Rita jumped, to her relief it was Connie.

"It's my departmental review next period and the depressing Swede and co are sitting in on it."

"Oh, good luck! Serena, the other one, can be a bit intimidating." Answered Connie.

"Thank you." Rita said, sipping her hot chocolate.

"Have you heard the news about Georgia?" Connie asked.

"No, who's Georgia?"

"I swear the world passes you by all the time! And she's Georgia Thomas, year 8?" Connie smiled at Rita's forgetfulness.

"Oh yes! What about her?"

"Zoe told me that she heard word off of two year 9s that things aren't good at home, to say the least."

"Oh." Rita didn't know what to say.

"Anyway, I have to go, I'm on duty. You will be fine in the review, I promise." Connie gave Rita a peck on the cheek and hurried off.

On the opposite side of the room, Zoe and Max were sat together, observing Ethan. He was gazing at Lily with a slight puppy-dog expression on his face.

"Someone's got a crush." Zoe observed.

"He's got it bad." Max agreed. "Maybe I should give him some advice?"

"Later. He's got the Maths Departmental Review today." Zoe said.

"Oh, okay." Max nodded.

The bell went, indicating form time. The Maths teachers were at their review, so some of the teachers, eg the Heads Of Year, had to cover.

Zoe didn't have to cover. Mo, Tess, Dylan, and Cal had to, however, as they were the heads of year.

"It's been years since I've had a form," Mo grumbled. "How am I meant to control a bunch of noisy year 7s?"

"They all love you! Anyway, it's assembly today, all you have to shepherd them down to the hall." Zoe countered.

"I suppose." Muttered her colleague.

"Good luck" Zoe wished her.

"I suppose you've wriggled out of it?"

"Lesson plans from the Health and Social lot, I have to look over them for their review tomorrow." Zoe said.

"Oh, fair enough!" Mo said as they parted ways.

"So, how did it go?" Zoe asked Max at the end of the day.

"Giving Ethan advice! You didn't forgot, did you?" His partner pressed.

"Oh yes, I told him to ask Lily out instead of mooning around."

"And?"

"He admitted he liked her, and he's going to ask her out for a drink."

"What, tonight?"

"I've no idea."

"Oh..." Zoe was just about to ask how the review went when she saw Lily and Essie chatting in the car park.

"...So Ethan asked me out today, eight o'clock tonight at the local." Lily explained to her colleague.

"So are you going to go?" Essie asked as she checked her phone.

"Yeah, I think so." Lily smiled.

"Good luck." Said Essie.

"Thank you."

Zoe raised her eyebrows and turned to Max. "You did well." She smiled at him.

"Brilliant, me!"

"Don't get too big headed!"

"Nah, I'm not really! Brilliant, I mean"

"You are brilliant and I love you." Said Zoe, giving him a kiss.

"Thank you, I love you too."

"By the way, have you heard anything, and I mean anything at all, about Georgia?"

"Word is her Dad's hurting her." Max said quietly.

"I know, I've heard too. That's it, on Monday I'm going to have a chat with her. It's time to see what's going on." Zoe decided.

Elsewhere, Rita switched off the lights in her classroom and went to the English rooms in search of Connie.

"Connie?" She asked, making her way into her girlfriend's classroom.

Connie was at her desk, tapping away at her computer. "Hello," she greeted the small blonde. "I won't be long. How did your review go?"

"It went brilliant! The department is on track, well budgeted, all lesson plans complete!"

"That's amazing, Reets! How about we go out to dinner to celebrate?"

"Okay, how about the Italian place down the road?"

"But you hate pasta, something which I do not understand as you eat everything else under the sun, even broccoli!"

"I eat pizza though, don't I?" Rita smiled sweetly.

Connie rolled her eyes fondly. "Fine!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was Monday, the day that Zoe was going to talk to Georgia.

It was six o'clock in the morning, and Zoe and Max were snuggled up in bed together.

"I'm nervous." Zoe admitted. "If she is being abused, there's going to be an enquiry, and there's going to be an awful lot of stress on Georgia."

"And you." Max stated.

"Exactly. I can get Connie to be Acting Head for a while, she'll be okay with it. My job is to support Georgia."

"Zoe..." Max pulled her close. "You shouldn't get personally involved."

"Maybe I just care." Zoe sighed.

"I know, Zoe." Max smiled. "I just don't want you to get so stressed that I'll lose you."

"Is that what you worried about? Oh Max, I love you, and I promise that you won't lose me. I know you'll stand by me, and besides, if I get very stressed, you can calm me down, right?" She winked, giving him a kiss.

"Cheeky!" Max gave her a slap on the bum. She squealed in shock.

"Mr Walker, you are naughty!" The Headteacher said as she got out of bed. "Shower?"

"You said it" said Max as he followed her.

An hour later..

Zoe was nibbling on some toast and checking her emails. Max was eating some cereal, he could see that his partner was nervous.

"It'll be okay, Zoe" He said, making her jump.

"You startled me!" Said the female. "I know it will. Georgia has Maths first this morning, with Lily. I didn't want to send a note saying 'see me on Monday morning', so I'm going to go and collect her."

"That's good, she probably would've spent the whole weekend worrying otherwise."

"Precisely." Zoe nodded, looking at her watch. "It's time to be going."

"Okey doke."

They got to the school, and went in.

Zoe went straight to her office, and dropped her coat and bag off.

She then made her way up to Connie's classroom.

She was about to enter when she heard giggles, and rolled her eyes. "Mrs Beauchamp, Miss Freeman! Please tidy yourselves up, if you are doing what I suspect you are!" She said sharply.

There was a horrified gasp, followed by a crash, and then a cry of "Rita, you clumsy fool!"

Zoe couldn't help but laugh at this.

Connie opened the door, her face slightly flushed. Zoe sighed and stepped in.

"What I have came to say," she announced, "Is that Connie, if the need arises, please can you be Acting Headteacher, just for a few weeks?"

Connie was a little taken aback. "Of course Zoe, how come?"

"Well, you've heard the talk about Georgia, I'm going to ask her about it today." The Head teacher said.

"Oh" Connie put a hand on Zoe's arm. "Good luck."

"Thank you." Smiled Zoe, then exited the room.

"That was close." Rita stated.

"We'll have to be quieter next time..." Replied Connie.

"Hmph. Anyway I have marking to do." With that, Rita gave Connie a final kiss and left.

In the staffroom, Essie was interrogating Lily.

"So, how did it go?"

"Okay, I guess," Lily answered, as she ticked a piece of writing a member her year 10 class had done. "And before you ask, yes, we did kiss."

"It's been a long time coming." The two turned to see Zoe. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes." Lily answered as Zoe sat down next to her. "It's about Georgia Thomas, year 8? Her friend, Maria is in my form and she says that she noticed bruises on Georgia's shoulder a few weeks ago."

"Ah yes. Thank you, Lily." Said Zoe. "I'm going to talk to her today."

"I hope it goes well, although I don't know how there's going to be a good outcome." Essie frowned.

"Well, we'll see. And Lily, I demand details about your date with Ethan at a later date." Zoe winked as the bell went. "I have to be off now."

"How did you know?" Asked Lily.

"Ways and means, Miss Chao."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Big trigger warning for this chapter, description of child abuse.**

 **Reviews welcome,**

 **Laura xxx**

Five minutes later, the bell went for first lesson. Zoe allowed five minutes for all the pupils to get to their lessons, she didn't want to be caught up in the rush.

The Headteacher's heart thudded with nerves as she made her way to the Maths Department.

She nodded at Essie as she passed her. " Zoe? " Asked the blonde.

"Yes?" Asked her boss.

"Good luck for today. I just want you to know that you are doing the right thing." Said the Maths teacher.

"Thank you." Zoe smiled. "It means a lot"

Zoe went upstairs and outside Lily's classroom. She knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Asked Lily.

"Please may I talk to Georgia for a while?" Zoe enquired.

"Of course." Lily nodded, catching on.

"Am I in trouble, Miss Hanna?" The girl asked when they were on their way to Zoe's office.

"No, you're not." Smiled Zoe.

Oh, okay." Replied Georgia.

They got back to Zoe's office.

"Now" Zoe said as they both sat down on the sofa. "Several members of staff have come to me with reports that you've been rather down recently."

Georgia tensed. "Mm hmm."

"And Maria mentioned to Miss Chao that she noticed bruises on your shoulder whilst you were getting changed for PE one day." Zoe said delicately.

"I bumped into something."

"I'm not daft." Said Zoe. "You can tell me, you know."

Georgia burst into tears. "Oh Miss Hanna!" She sobbed.

Zoe went completely against protocol and wrapped her arms around the youngster, wanting to comfort her.

It took a while, but the girl eventually let her go.

"I haven't been comforted by my own family for ages. Not since my Dad started to... Hit me." Georgia sniffed.

"Hit you?"

"It started in the Summer holidays. My parents have recently gotten very strict. That's why my Mum didn't let me come to the Gifted and Talented club. She says it's a privilege, and because I didn't get home on time to make the tea I'm banned from going. Now that I'm older I must be disciplined."

"Oh Georgia..."

"Mum's Dad hurt her when she was younger, apparently it was the norm then." The younger said. She then told Zoe many other "punishments" which made Zoe's skin crawl.

"Don't let anyone tell you that it's normal." Zoe said gently, although she had a good mind to go and give Georgia's abuser a piece of her mind.

"Please, can you talk to the police?" Georgia asked.

"To press charges against your own father? Are you sure? You have to be."

Georgia nodded. "Yes."

"I'm not sure what will happen, you could be taken into care." Said Zoe.

"As long as I still get to attend this school, I don't care." Georgia held her teacher's gaze.

"I will do everything in my power to make sure that you will." Zoe promised. "The police will come and take a statement from you, and they'll take it from there. For now, would you like to go back to class?"

"Yes please."

Zoe contacted Lily and asked her to send Maria down.

"You told her, then?" Georgia's friend asked.

Georgia nodded.

"Thank you, Miss. For everything." Maria said.

"It's my job." Said Zoe with a smile, looking at her watch. "It's five minutes until break, why don't you two go to the canteen? You'll get first pick of any of the snacks. Tell them Miss Hanna sent you."

"Thanks Miss!" Georgia perked up.

"That's okay." Said Zoe as she let the girls out.

The teacher stood numb for a moment, then gathered herself together.

She called the police, who arranged a meeting with herself, Georgia and Essie, one of the safeguarding officers.

"It's done, then?" Max asked when he nipped to Zoe's office.

Zoe nodded, holding back tears.

Max understood, and pulled her into his arms. Zoe began to cry.

"That girl is hurt for the slightest little thing, and she copes with it like I don't know what. How? And I want to go and punch her parent's lights out. They are so lucky to have a child." Zoe sobbed.

Max rubbed her back and kissed her head. "Shh. It's okay." He soothed her.

"I know we'll sort it." Said Zoe. "It's just so hard."

"We will, and I will be with you throughout. I love you you know."

"I know, I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **A/N**

 **After the emotional rollercoaster of the last few chapters, here's a fluffy one!**

 **Reviews welcome,**

 **Laura xx**

A few days later...

For now, Georgia had been placed in emergency foster care. Her parents were "helping the police with their enquiries."

It was the weekend, and Zoe was bored. She had no marking to do, and to her knowledge, Max didn't either.

"What should we do today? And don't say watch TV, it's a nice day." Zoe asked Max.

"We could always go upstairs..." Max asked.

"No we're not spending the entire day in bed, not like the other week!"

"Town?"

"Nah. We went shopping yesterday and there's no sales in any of the good shops." Zoe reasoned.

"A date day then."

"Date day?"

"Yeah. I take you out somewhere and we're all romantic and everything." Max explained.

"Okay... Not the cinema, bowling, or the zoo." Zoe decided.

"Alright, how about the outdoor swimming pool in town, seeing as it's a nice day?"

"Okay. I'll get my bikini." Zoe winked.

"Er, where are my trunks? And can we have ice cream?"

"Yes, and the bottom of your wardrobe." His partner answered.

Zoe got her bikini on and slipped a pair of shorts and T-Shirt over them,

"I can't find my trunks, I'll have to do with a pair of shorts." Max said when they met downstairs a few minutes later.

"Hmm." Zoe said. "As long as you don't drown."

"I won't, although I'm not a very good swimmer."

"I am!" Zoe boasted.

"Then you can save me."

"Ha ha. You'll be fine."

Max drove them to Holby Outdoor Swiming Pool. Inside the indoor swimming pool, there was a Waterworld, Zoe decided to get tickets for both.

the pair got changed quickly, and met outside.

"You look amazing." Max complimented Zoe. "I can barely tear my eyes off you!"

"Oh stop it" The female said, and jumped into the pool.

"Race you to the end!" She said when she surfaced.

"Fine." Max sat on the edge of the pool and pushed himself in.

To her credit, Zoe waited until Max had caught up with her before she began to swim off.

"Just remember, I'm right here." Zoe assured him before swimming off.

She went easy on him, but the Headteacher still won.

"How are you so good?" Max asked breathlessly.

"I suppose it's because I'm small, I can be fast when I want to." Zoe shrugged.

The couple spent another hour or so in the outdoor pool, and then moved inside.

"Wow!" Zoe weighed up the large water slide.

"Fun fact: I'm not very confident with water but I love water slides." Max revealed.

"Fun fact: I'm not fond of heights." Zoe gulped.

"Oh, don't you want to go down the slide then?"

"I do, I'm always trying to conquer my fears. I love water slides." His partner answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, as long as we go together and you hold my hand on the way up."

"That's alright" Max smiled.

They slowly made thir way up the stairs.

Zoe clung on to Max when they got to the top.

"Who first?" He asked.

"Me." Said Zoe.

She went down the slide, Max following close behind.

"That was fun! I want another go!" Said Zoe a few minutes later.

"Not scared?"

"Nope!"

"Okay," Max laughed. "We shall go again, anything for you"

"That's right!" Zoe said smugly.

The pair spent a good few hours at the water park.

When they eventually left, the couple went to the seaside, and had fish and chips for their lunch.

"I'm enjoying myself" Commented Zoe.

"I'm glad to hear it" Max smiled.

The female finished her meal and threw the rubbish in the bin. "What shall we do now?"

"Hmm... How about that ice cream that you promised?"

"Perfect." Zoe smiled.

When they'd consumed the sweet treats, they walked along the sea front and went home.

"Although I've had a lovely day," Said Zoe when they got in ,"I'm tired out!"

"I told you not to wear those heels!"

"Excuse me," said Zoe, pretending to bop him on the nose. "They were wedges, actually."

"Hmm."

"To make it up to me you can make me a cuppa, and then we'll watch a romcom."

"Oh help. The things I do for you!"

"Yep! I love you Max, thank you for a lovely day"

"I love you too, and that's okay, we must do it again sometime" Smiled Max, kissing her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Getting Better

A few weeks later...

Zoe was on her way to cover a year eight class for Dylan, when someone tapped her on the arm.

"Mm?" the Headteacher asked, not looking up from her BlackBerry.

'I might be adopted soon. " it was Georgia. "I didn't know which member of staff to tell."

"That's great!" Zoe said. "How's Daisy?" She enquired, referring to the family pet, a golden retriever, of Georgia's adopted parents.

'She's great! Maria came round the other day, Daisy sat on her feet and wouldn't move the whole time she was there!"

"Aww!" Chuckled the elder. "Anyway, I'd better get going"

"Bye Miss" smiled Georgia, and hurried off.

Zoe happened to be going past Max's classroom.

"So, you all have to keep quiet about it okay? Zo-er, Miss Hanna, can't know, otherwise it will be ruined, okay?" Zoe heard her partner say.

"They are in year seven," Zoe sighed ."Whatever you are planning, Mr Walker, the news of it will be out by lunchtime. "

She made her way up to Dylan's classroom, turning what she'd heard over in her mind. She decided ask Max straight out, but first she had a bunch of cheeky year eights to cope with.

Some time later...

It was the end of the day, and Zoe hadn't seen Max since she overheard him talking.

The Headteacher was worried. She wasn't fond of surprises, even when Max was concerned.

A knock on her office door interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in" she muttered.

It was Max.

"Hey, Zo." He smiled. "Are you okay?"

"I overheard you talking this morning about something that would be ruined if it got to me." Said Zoe.

"Oh..." Max nodded.

"Well? You're not cheating on me, are you?" His partner snapped.

"No, quite the opposite."

"Well what then?!" Zoe was getting worked up, she was scared of what was coming.

"Will you marry me?"

"What?" Zoe asked, tears pouring down her face.

"I'm asking you to become my wife." Max said.

"I will. Yes!" Said Zoe, realising that everything was okay.

Max pulled her up into his arms. Zoe smiled and rested her forehead against his.

"We're getting married." Max told her.

"I think that we are. I'm sorry that I freaked out." Replied the female.

"That's okay. D'you think we should tell everyone?" Asked Max.

"Maybe, maybe not... For now let's go to the pub. It's been quite a day, the year eight class I had to cover gave me a terrible headache."

"You'd better not drink too much otherwise that headache will be a whole lot worse." Her partner stated.

"True, but we're celebrating." Said Zoe.

Rita spotted them walking out of the school together a few minutes later. "You two look all loved up" she commented.

"You should've seen yourself and Connie on Valentine's Day" chuckled Zoe.

"Ha ha. Would you like to join us at the pub? Robyn and some of the others are coming too." The Maths teacher offered.

"Yes please, I'll buy the first round of drinks, things have taken a pleasant unexpected turn today" Zoe said, with a cheeky wink at her fiancée.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A few weeks later...

"Are you looking forward to the awards tonight?" Zoe asked her partner.

It was almost Christmas, and almost time for Holby's teaching awards. The teachers, and some pupils, of several schools in the area, both senior and junior, flocked to the local town hall for the prestigious ceremony. Awards were handed out to the staff and pupils for a variety of achievements. If anything, it was a good chance for everybody to dress up, eat and drink good food, and be merry, although not too merry!

"Yeah, it should be a good night." Smiled her fellow teacher, ticking a piece of work with a satisfied smile.

The pair of them were in the staffroom, which was quiet. It was the last day of term, and Zoe had dragged Max out of bed at what he called "An ungodly hour" to make extra sure that she'd finished everything, marking, the lot. The awards ceremony was that night, and she didn't fancy staying at the school any longer than necessary.

The staffroom door opened, and Rita and Connie entered.

"Morning" said Rita, a bit too loudly for Max's still-tired ears. "Shall I make us all a hot chocolate?"

"You and your hot chocolates! Yes pleas.." Chuckled Connie.

"I'd like one." Said Max. "Zo?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes please." Replied the Headteacher.

"Which year group?" Connie asked Zoe, sitting on the other side of her.

"Year 9." Zoe answered.

"I'll mark them. I think I taught this class last year." Connie mused.

"Are you sure?" Frowned Zoe.

"Yes! You know me, I actually like marking." Connie smiled.

"Okay." The other female was shocked but didn't argue.

Zoe handed the papers to Connie. "D'you need a pen?"

"No thanks, I've got one with me."

Rita handed Zoe and Max their drinks, and set Connie's down on the coffee table.

"Are you looking forward to tonight?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah, definitely!" Max smiled.

"Me too" Said Zoe.

"You still haven't told me what you're wearing" Max remembered.

"It's a surprise" his partner winked.

"That sounds intriguing" said Rita, taking a sip of her drink.

"Certainly is." Answered Zoe.

"No details, then?" Pouted the Maths teacher.

"Nope." Answered the Headteacher.

"Spoilsport." Replied Rita.

"I am, aren't I?" Teased Zoe.

Robyn, Lofty, and Charlie made their way into the room.

"Put the kettle on, Reets, I'm gasping for a coffee!" Said Robyn.

"I'll do it" offered the Headteacher. "Rita has just made us a hot chocolate. And isn't there a Costa two minutes from your house?"

"Yeah, but I had to give Lofty a lift, and I didn't want to get stuck in traffic." The health and social care teacher shrugged.

Zoe wasn't teaching at all that day, so she spent it in Max's classroom. None of the teachers had the heart to do any lessons with the pupils, so they were all either watching Christmas films or doing Christmas crafts.

Max's class were watching "The Muppet Christmas Carol", one of Zoe's favourite movies.

"We'll watch this all the way through on Christmas Day, right?" Zoe asked.

"Yep, I promise." Said Max. It was the couple's first Christmas together, and they were visiting various friends and relatives during the run up to the 25th, but were spending the actual day together, with no one else, in peace.

"I'm really looking forward to it" The Headteacher beamed.

"Me too" said her fiancée. "Are we going to tell everyone today?" He enquired, referring to their engagement.

"At the end of assembly, I think."

The D&T teacher grinned. "Like we did when we first got together?"

"Exactly." The female nodded, checked that none of the kids were looking, and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

The annual Christmas assembly was always interesting. It was a reflection of the school year, the good, amusing, and not so good memories of staff and pupils alike recounted.

At the end, Zoe, who was sitting on the front row with the majority of her staff, stood up.

"Now," she said, "you all know that Mr Walker and I are together..."

"But," continued Max, standing up also and taking her hand. "A few weeks ago, I proposed to Miss Hanna, so, sometime in the future, she is going to become Mrs Walker!"

A mix of congratulations, whoops, and applause filled their ears.

"I'd also like to say a big thank you to each and every one of you, pupils and staff, for being absolutely amazing over the past year." Said Zoe, and was again met by cheers.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The school day eventually came to a close.

Zoe packed up her belongings, and made her way out of her office.

Hey" said a voice. She turned to see Max.

The Headteacher grinned and slipped her hand into his. "All ready for the off?" She asked.

"Yep. I think we're the last ones here, apart from the cleaners."

"Ooh." Said Zoe, pushing the teacher's corridor open with her free hand.

The couple got to the entrance to the staff car park. Zoe took one last look around at the place that meant so much to her, and then made her way out, Max following suit.

They got home, and Zoe slipped her heels off, and then went upstairs to her and Max's bedroom to get ready for the ceremony. It was four o'clock, and the awards started at seven.

"D'you want something to eat before or after you've had a shower?" Max asked, he knew the drill.

"After. What're you making?" Zoe enquired, turning to look at him.

"Omelette maybe? I think that there's snacks at this do"

"It's an awards ceremony Max, yes there will be food and yes I would like omelette" Zoe laughed.

"I'd give you a thousand awards for being the best teacher at that school" Max mused.

"Aww" Zoe beamed. "I'm pretty sure that you're biased, but thank you" she said softly, and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Anytime" Max chuckled.

A while later...

Rita, Connie, and a few other members of staff were at the Hope & Anchor, for pre ceremony drinks.

"Are you sure that you don't want a glass of red?" Rita asked her girlfriend.

"Yes! I don't want to be tipsy when we go to the awards." Connie said firmly.

"Oh yes, you're extremely honest when you're tipsy, it's hilarious!" The Maths teacher sniggered.

"Not funny! I'll stick with my orange juice, thank you very much!"

"Still funny. What's the time?"

"Er, about quarter to seven, I think" said Connie. "Still no sign of the resident lovebirds?"

"Zoe and Max, you mean? No, I haven't seen Lily and Ethan, either." Mused Rita.

"I hope that they put in an appearance soon, I want to get going!"

"At least the hall is only a few minutes away" Rita said.

"Yep" agreed Connie.

A few minutes later, Ethan and Lily made their way into the pub. Lily looked stunning in a floor length, gold coloured, gown. Ethan, her date for the evening, looked handsome as well.

"Are they..?" Connie asked.

"I think they are!" Smiled her girlfriend. "It's been quite a year for surprises."

"Certainly has!"

"Max, we're going to be late!" Zoe said to her fiancée.

"Well it's not my fault that I find you totally irresistible, is it?"

"I suppose not. We'll just have to tell them that we had car trouble."

"You think they'll believe that?"

"It doesn't matter, we're here now." Zoe answered before opening the pub door.

"Finally!" said Connie. "We were wondering where you'd got to!"

"Er, we had some car trouble" Max fibbed.

"Yeah, car trouble." Zoe backed up.

"You look amazing, Zoe." Rita complimented.

"Thank you" smiled the Headteacher. She was wearing an anklelength purple dress, which was covered with sequins, making it glitter whenever she moved.

"She's stunning" said Max, proudly.

"Oh be quiet" Zoe blushed, but gave him a kiss all the same, prompting "awws" from the others.

Then,after Zoe and Max had had a drink of champagne, the staff of Holby City High School went to the awards ceremony.

The ceremony itself wasn't long, an hour and a half at most.

Pictures were taken, Christmas wishes were exchanged, and no one got too drunk.

"I've enjoyed tonight" smiled the Headteacher as she, Max, and a few others prepared to leave the town hall.

"So have I" Rita agreed.

"You enjoyed the free food" Connie chuckled.

"'Spose so" the blonde said.

Zoe laughed. I'm sure that Rita enjoyed all of it!"

"Thank you, Zoe!"

"It's alright" smiled her boss.

Max opened the entrance door.

A blanket of snow lightly covered the road, and some of the cars.

"Wow, it really feels like Christmas now." Zoe commented.

"It does," Connie agreed. "Merry Christmas, enjoy the break!"

"Thank you, you too" Said Max.

"Merry Christmas Mr Walker" Zoe smiled, watching the snow fall down.

"Merry Christmas, soon to be Mrs Walker" Max beamed.

 **The End!**

 **I hope everyone's enjoyed this! Thank you, as always, for your support!**

 **Laura xxx**


End file.
